Drive And Ride
by Alani Rowan
Summary: Corren los años 50 y la postguerra. En Inglaterra, las obligaciones de Sasuke lo saturan y busca un cambio en su monótona vida regida por su padre, pero quizás se esta yendo por mal camino y es guiado por la persona equivocada, un rubio narcotraficante llamado Naruto. Yaoi-NaruSasu- Fic colaboración
1. Chapter 1

Desde hacía unos meses que había conocido al chico rubio. Como resultado, él, que siempre había sido un niño bueno y obediente, estaba dejando de hacer caso a sus padres y alejándose de su abrumadora protección. ¿Estaba actuando como un niño malcriado? Para algunos sí, para otros era sólo como un típico comportamiento de alguien de quince años (reacción algo tardía, ya que tenía casi veinte años). Según Naruto, él ya era todo un " _bad boy"_ , todo un espécimen revolucionario que cambiaría el mundo con sus ideales... Aunque lo decía con un obvio tono de burla. Pero Sasuke no perdía el tiempo haciendo caso a esos prejuicios, según él estaba "haciendo lo correcto" y ya no tendría remedio... Las llamas de la rebeldía crecían dentro de él y amenazaban con quemar toda su vida anterior, lo sabía, lo necesitaba y así que lo quería; necesitaba un cambio radical.

Remontándose un poco a los hechos, podríamos decir que su vida "acabó" cuando conoció a la persona que se convertiría en la más importante en su vida, por quien podría matar y morir, (o al menos eso creía).

Era un fin de semana de abril del año 1952, un año que parecía iba transcurrir como cualquier otro, sólo que deseaba que no fuera así. Necesitaba probar algo nuevo en su vida, harto de las metodologías de alta sociedad que su familia intentaba meterle a la fuerza en su cabeza y en su vida, todos aquellos inservibles modales y principios con los que lo criaron de pequeño, intentando convencerle que debía seguir con la tradición familiar, lo que significaba satisfacer todos los deseos frustrados de sus padres y vivir tal cual como su padre había hecho: Estudiar política, heredar el trabajo de la familia, conseguir una buena mujer y casarse, conformar una familia y "aportar servicio al Gobierno Inglés y la Reina".

Esa misma noche comenzó un pequeño pleito en su hogar, a raíz de una discusión sobre el tema con su padre, que no quería transar sus tradiciones por los cambios que su hijo quería en su futuro. Sasuke [decidió que fue suficiente cuando su padre le insistió hablar con sus maestros de la universidad para recomendar que mejoraran su trato con él]. Un par de gritos y un portazo y finalmente decidió irse por unas horas, quizás meditar un poco la situación y… no, eso era algo que su padre haría, lo mejor sería empezar por ir a lo que se conoce generalmente como un _Bawdy House_.

En los suburbios de la ciudad de Londres se encontraba uno de los prostíbulos más conocidos. Todos los muchachos de su universidad hablaban de eso cuando nadie más los escuchaba, decían cosas como que allí estaban las mejores mujeres de todo Londres y que 'hacían todo lo que le pidieras'. Hablaron también de drogas y todo un mundo que sólo conocía por las palabras de esos chicos. Ahora era el momento perfecto de hacer una visita a ese local, ya que la curiosidad lo carcomió durante semanas enteras y los rumores que seguía escuchando de ese lugar sólo le dieron más ganas de ir y conocer. Definitivamente no había mejor momento que ese momento.

Esa noche recorrió las calles con las manos en los bolsillos, intentando no parecer ansioso. Llegó hasta unas calles que estaban poco iluminadas. Excelente. Según le habían dicho aquella era una señal de que estaba cerca, ya que los "encargados" rompías los focos de la calle en un perímetro de dos cuadras. El barrio se veía de lo más derruido, las casas y edificios alrededor parecían abandonadas, seguramente por la guerra, pensó; quizás algo fantasmales gracias a la falta de electricidad, pero no tenía miedo, solo un nerviosismo que subía por su estómago al sentir que estaba cerca del edificio que él buscaba, que, según los chicos, tenía que ser el más grande y que parecía a medio construir.

Se ubicó frente al que parecía ser el correcto, donde deberían estar "the girls" _._ Seducido por la idea y con los nervios a flor de piel, tocó la perilla de la gran puerta de madera para entrar, pero apenas rozó el frío pomo con sus dedos alguien desde dentro abrió, y una mujer se asomó por ella.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas, joven?- Dijo tratando de sonar seductora, pero en su tono solo desvelaba su indiferencia debido a la costumbre. El susodicho pudo apreciar en ese entonces que la fémina llevaba casi todo el torso y las piernas al descubierto, bajo un apretado vestido oscuro, que apenas y ocultaban las partes más provocadoras.

Se quedó sin habla, las ideas corrían rápidamente por su cabeza y llegó a la conclusión de que no sabía qué era lo que pretendía exactamente yendo allí.- Asique no estás decidido. Ven, acompáñame adentro y observa. Si te gusta lo que ves, te quedas. ¿Trato?-

Le sostuvo la mirada a modo de afirmación, y sin decir nada más la mujer se apartó y le dejó entrar, cerrando la puerta y caminando detrás de él. Pasaron por un pequeño pasillo oscuro, donde se encontraban algunas prostitutas en lo que sería su _hora de descanso,_ fumando, charlando tranquilas y riendo de vez en cuando, quizás por alguna anécdota con sus clientes. Trató de no mirarlas directamente, creyendo que eso podría insultarlas de alguna forma.

Una puerta más los separaba de la sala principal, y cuando la cruzaron entraron al vestíbulo, y Sasuke observó con las manos en sus bolsillos el panorama a su alrededor: La sala era espaciosa, y, contrario a lo que pensaba, estaba bastante iluminada, incluso decorada con buen gusto. Por aquí y por allá se divisaban mujeres acomodadas sobre los regazos de distintos tipos de hombres, jóvenes, viejos, más o menos distinguidos, de corbata o más _casual_. Los sillones y poltronas de color bordó les conferían un algo de familiaridad y comodidad, como si se hallaran en la salita de casa reunidos alrededor de las mesas color caoba. Sin embargo, en esta ilusión las chicas no eran más que muebles, ignoradas por completo por los hombres que sólo tocaban su cuerpo y sonreían cuando ellas le susurraban cosas sugerentes al oído. A los costados del salón se encontraban las habitaciones, todas con puertas elegantes y de marcos dorados, prometedoras con los gemidos… Podía imaginarse perfectamente lo que sucedía allí. Luego de una mirada rápida más, notó que la mujer que le había hecho entrar (que ahora que miraba, tendría más de treinta y cinco años) se giraba para hablarle nuevamente.

-¿Quién te gustaría para esta noche?- Le dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo, catalogándolo.- Aquí tenemos de todo... Supongo que para alguien como tú estará bien una de las mejores

La mujer hizo un gesto de buscar con la mirada a alguna de las putas, pero Sasuke le detuvo (aún no estaba listo para algo como eso). Estaba mirando distraído donde se encontraban los hombres, y el ver que estaban haciendo alguna clase de transacción, su atención fue capturada. ¿Acaso eran drogas? De todas formas, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó, y se posicionó detrás de quien parecía estar vendiendo. El chico, que era más joven que el resto de los varones en la mesa se giró y lo miró amenazante (una mirada bastante fiera para alguien que se veía tan joven). Tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules y marcas que parecían ser tatuajes en ambas mejillas. Todo un rebelde. El pelinegro tan sólo le miró fijo y con expresión fría en los ojos, manteniéndole la mirada. Al ver la tensión en el ambiente, todos callaron.

-¿Vas a comprar o te quedarás mirando?- Dijo al cabo de unos segundos el chico de las marcas tras sentirse observado.- Tengo negocios aquí.-

Y procedió nuevamente a seguir con sus _negocios_ , como si el recién llegado no hubiese estado ahí , retomando la charla con los hombres. Luego de unas frases intercambiadas entre ellos, sacó del morral que tenía a su costado una pequeña bolsita opaca. Miró adentro, contó mentalmente moviendo los labios y pronunció un "Están todos. Revisen si quieren" y les ofreció la misteriosa bolsita. "Pero primero- interrumpió a uno de los varones que comenzaba a hablar- denme el dinero". Los hombres se miraron entre ellos y uno sacó de su bolsillo un fajo de billetes. El rubio entonces lo agarró y con la otra mano les entregó la bolsa y acto seguido se puso a contar, haciendo nuevamente el gesto con la boca. Cuando hubo terminado se giró a Sasuke, y con una cara que sólo delataba extremo fastidio le preguntó cortante:

-¿Qué quieres, acaso eres la policía?-

-¿A cuánto?-

-Eso no se dice en voz alta.- El rubio sonrió pícaro.- Tengo competencia. Acompáñame afuera y te diré.-

Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero las cosas se estaban dando de una forma fluida, cosa que no hizo más que hacerle pensar que aquel era su día de suerte. Quizás el mejor día que había tenido hasta ahora.

Para el momento los señores se levantaban de sus asientos satisfechos con su compra y se dirigían campantes con sus prostitutas a las habitaciones recién abandonadas. Sasuke lamentó un poco abandonar tan temprano el interior del salón, ya que, aunque no fuera el lugar más _ético_ para estar, los macizos muebles de oscura madera caoba, los sillones y alfombra de un oscuro rojo intenso le daban al salón un aspecto único y atrayente. Divisó los últimos detalles de la ambientación para grabarlas en su memoria, como recuerdo de lo que se había atrevido a hacer por primera vez en su vida. Admiró como muchas de las cosas allí presentes eran por lo menos de principio de siglo, de seguro eran cosas que algunas personas codiciarían por considerarse reliquias salvadas de la guerra.

El chico comenzó a caminar y lo siguió. Entraron a otra habitación conectada a la sala, lo que podía reconocerse como una cocina.

Allí el chico rubio se dio la vuelta, y pudieron apreciarse ya lejos de los demás. El ruido de lo que pasaba en el salón no era más que un zumbido lejano.

-Soy Naruto.- Dijo en un perfecto acento estadounidense y le tendió la mano. Sasuke la estrechó educadamente.

-Sasuke Uchiha.-

-Como si me importara.- Dijo tranquilo y se rascó la nuca.- Bueno, ¿qué buscas?-

-Droga. Cualquier cosa que tengas.-

-¿Cualquiera?-Una sonrisa burlona se poso en los labios del rubio. Primerizo, pensó para sus adentros, qué suerte que él no fuera _tan_ malo como los otros que pululaban en el ambiente.- Que mal informado estás. Podría darte orégano y tú ni cuenta te darías.-

-¿Importa mi información sobre el tema?-

-Vaya, se nota que eres _nuevito_.- Hizo una pausa: no quería reírse de él en su cara.- Te comerían vivo aquí. Suerte que me encontraste.

El norteamericano se apoyó sobre una mesa y comenzó a hurgar en su morral. Pareció dudar un momento sobre qué sacar de allí de entre todo lo que tenía, hasta que se decidió por una cosa y se la enseñó. Sasuke levantó una ceja incrédulo al ver un cigarro.

-No soy tan imbécil como para aceptarte eso.-

-Tienes pinta de aceptar cualquier cosa.-

-Sé la diferencia entre un cigarro normal y uno de marihuana.-

El chico rubio sonrió ampliamente, divertido con las contestaciones que recibía de esa persona que jugaba a ser hombrecito. Era demasiado confiado y precipitado para la situación en que se encontraba, y aquello siempre divertía a Naruto.

-Oye, deja de hablar así por estos lugares. No estás en condiciones de hacerlo

Sasuke calló, aceptando de mala gana el consejo camuflado de advertencia proveniente de Naruto. Tenía un poco de razón de todos modos, ahora que lo notaba estaba vestido demasiado formal para el lugar donde se encontraba, observando todo con su mirada gélida. Pero no podía echarse la culpa, había sido criado como todo un buen muchacho inglés de excelente familia; era imposible no notar el contraste entre Naruto, cuya vestimenta estaba constituida por unos _jeans_ desgastados y una camiseta blanca sencilla, y Sasuke. Su traje parecía un poco exagerado y fuera de lugar. Si realmente quería sobrevivir allí, tendría que aprender a resaltar lo menos posible, bajar la mirada y no enfrentarse a nadie. Naruto sólo se le quedó mirando, devorándole con los ojos sin que el otro chico se percatara de ello. Sonrió pícaro y dijo:

-Así que, ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?-

-Lo tomo.- Dijo Sasuke estirando el brazo, pero Naruto retiró el suyo rápidamente.-

-Paga primero.-

-¿Cuánto?-

-Lo que tú consideres.-

-Dime una cifra.- Se estaba impacientando y el rubio no quitaba su sonrisa burlona.

-Te lo dejo gratis esta vez si vienes conmigo.-

-¿Dónde?- Siguió preguntando el pelinegro. Una vez puestos al juego…

-salgamos de aquí.- Dijo el americano mirando a su alrededor.- Hay un sitio que me gusta mucho, fuera de Londres. ¿Te gustaría ir a la playa?-

El pelinegro sólo le sostuvo la mirada. ¿Qué clase de oferta era aquella? Trató de no parecer demasiado estupefacto.

-¿Por qué habría de aceptar ir con un drogadicto como tú?- Dijo cortante.

-No lo sé… Quizá porque estás a un paso de convertirte en uno.- Se encogió de hombros e hizo una pausa.- Venga, ¿qué tal si nos divertimos esta noche?-

Sasuke no respondió, pero le siguió mirando. Luego de unos instantes Naruto se separó de la mesa y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera fuera de la oscura cocina para salir del prostíbulo. Cuando pasaron por la sala pudo sentir como las personas allí vivían en su propio mundo, apartados e ignorando lo que ocurría alrededor. Todo lo que pensaba que era la vida no se aplicaba en lugares como esos, la sociedad era completamente distinta: Tenían sus propias reglas y nadie los detenía... Y si las cruzabas, oh, las consecuencias serían terribles.

Naruto le sostuvo la pesada puerta de madera abierta y le indicó con la mano que le siguiera, luego de salir él. En la calle todo estaba oscuro, nada podía verse o escucharse esa fría noche de primavera. Unos pocos grillos y el ahogado bullicio dentro de los escasos salones, bares y prostíbulos de la zona era el único murmullo nocturno de por allí.

Para Naruto, aquélla era su vida de todas las noches desde que había llegado a Inglaterra, y aquélla era ' _The Land of Lust_ ' como él le llamaba. Además amaba divertirse de vez en cuando con los ' _newbies_ '; aquél había sido su terreno desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y aquél chico no se salvaría de su "diversión". Se dio media vuelta mientras caminaba, para ratificar que el pelinegro efectivamente le seguía, mirando a su alrededor con suma desconfianza.

-Descuida.- Dijo, y el chico apenas se sobresaltó.

-¿Dónde me llevas?- Respondió, deteniéndose en seco.

Naruto sólo se detuvo y miró sereno a sus costados, como si realmente no se encontrara a solas con un desconocido, en un lugar que sabía de sobra que nadie le salvaría si algo le ocurriese. Ya nada le atemorizaba. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar?

-A mi coche. Dijiste que te gustaría ir a la playa…- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Olvídalo. Este lugar es demasiado…-

Sasuke volvió a mirar para todos lados demostrando su nerviosismo, pero ni siquiera amagó a irse. En vez de eso, le dedicó una particular mirada, como si fuera a asesinarle allí mismo, y acto seguido mordió su labio nervioso. Se quedó allí tieso, mirando un punto fijo a la derecha, decidiendo que hacer en completo silencio. Naruto no supo bien cuánto tiempo estuvo meditando, pero le pareció una eternidad. Luego de lo que parecieron ser dos minutos, cuando pudo oírse cerca de los dos jóvenes un pequeño ruido, como rasguños rápidos en el pavimento, seguramente causados por una rata, Sasuke pegó un pequeño bote y automáticamente siguió caminando, haciéndole un rápido gesto con su cabeza al rubio para que siguiera caminando. Estaban a tan sólo pasos del coche de todos modos. A tan sólo pasos del comienzo del viaje.

El rubio comprendió el mensaje y dijo:

-Vamos.- Mientras abría la puerta de copiloto, sonriendo pícaramente.

Aquél chico pelinegro era muy joven, a sus claros ojos parecía ser demasiado inocente e ignorante del turbio mundo donde se estaba metiendo, pero aún así le daba igual... Uno más o uno menos, cuando estás dentro nada más importa. Ambos se subieron al auto, y el rubio aceleró incluso antes de que terminaran de cerrar las puertas. Le miró nuevamente de reojo, curioso por aquél chico.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Le preguntó el rubio sin saber el por qué.- Pareces muy joven.-

-Diecinueve.-

-Y dime...- Se detuvo un momento para recordar su nombre.- Sasuke, ¿me dirás tu verdadera edad?, realmente no soy tan estúpido.-

-¿Ahora tú eres la policía?- Respondió cortante, mirándole molesto. Volvió la vista al frente, y observó las luces al costado del camino pasando rápido.- Además sí tengo diecinueve.-

-Woah. Relájate un poco.- Le devolvió la mirada y sonrió pícaro.- Sólo quería saber de ti. Pareces más joven, como si tuvieses dieciséis, o diecisiete.-

Sasuke calló y Naruto supo que sería mejor que él también lo hiciera, pero pasaron los minutos y volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, Sasuke, sírveme de algo y saca dos cigarros de la guantera, vamos adelantándonos.-

Sasuke hizo caso al pedido, abrió la guantera y sacó dos de los cigarros que había allí. Los prendió con su encendedor de bolsillo y le tendió uno a Naruto, sonriéndole sensualmente.

-¿Sabes, Naruto? No me gusta que me lleven. Prefiero manejar, pero haré la excepción sólo contigo.- Dijo Sasuke, y le dio una larga calada a su cigarro.-

Pronto pudo ver cómo las luces del camino se intensificaban, pero no cegaban sus ojos. Una sensación de adrenalina subió por todo su cuerpo y rió fuerte por primera vez en meses enteros. El rubio sólo miró cómo la droga hacía un muy rápido efecto en el joven y sonrió de lado, pudiendo ver que llevaba consigo a aquél tipo de chico que seguía actuando como si tuviese quince años, pero que guardaba el fuego, la ira y la rebeldía únicos capaces de cambiarlo todo.

* * *

 **Nota de autoras**

*Bad boy: Chico malo.

*Bawdy house: Prostíbulo.

*the girls: "Las chicas".

*The Land of Lust: Tierra de Lujuria.

*newbees: Neófito.

Hola! Antes de que hayan confusiones, debo aclarar que esta cuenta, "Alani Rowan", es una cooperación creada por Kanari Shinobu y Uchiha Nicore V.

Un honor estar aquí publicando de nuevo, esta vez junto con Kanari Shinobu c: (Quien escribe ahora es Uchiha Nicore V.)

Quería comentarles que este fic, que al principio intenté escribirlo solita, (y hasta llegué a publicarlo en mi cuenta pero es un asco :P) lo terminaremos haciendo cooperativo :D y esto quedó.

Espero que les guste la historia :3

Nos leemos!

Alani Rowan


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias:** YAOI, NaruSasu, AU, y un poquito de OOC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen a nosotras sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Si tuviera que definir aquella playa con una palabra, era sería: gloria. La brisa fría en sus manos y rostros los hacía sentir renovados, fuera de todos los espacios. Las estrellas brillaban sobre sus cabezas, todo giraba y giraba, se oían dos risas sin un motivo en particular, solo el desahogar esa suavidad agitada producida por el humo. Todo era, quizás, demasiado relajante, demasiado perfecto.

Sasuke ni siquiera recordaba cómo era que habían llegado a... ¿Qué lugar era? Ah, sí: _Grain Island_ , en algún lugar de la costa de Inglaterra a unas 25 millas* de Londres, que en realidad no era una isla. En aquel pequeño paraíso aislado donde ahora estaban no había absolutamente nada más que ellos dos y el automóvil de Naruto. A unas cuantas millas de distancia había algo así como un pequeño poblado y unas fábricas, o eso se podía deducir por las pequeñas luciérnagas que formaban sus ventanas en la distancia. Sasuke dejó de reír por dos segundos, ignorando lo que Naruto intentaba decirle y abrió los ojos, asustado. Poniéndose extremadamente nervioso de un momento a otro, habló precipitadamente:

-Oye, oye, llévame donde dejé mi coche. Tengo que volver a casa antes de las... Antes de las...-Sasuke olvidó lo que quería decir, su vista se fijó en un punto lejano y su repentino estrés se fue diluyendo de su rostro.- No importa... Mierda, van a matarme.

-No conduciré así, estás loco. Cálmate, tus papis no te harán nada.- Le respondió el rubio, recostándose en la puerta de su automóvil lo más tranquilo que pudo, echándole una larga calada a su cigarro.

Sasuke se alarmó de nuevo, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera así de tranquilo en medio de ninguna parte? lo miró atónito para luego cambiar su expresión a una extrema molestia que rayaba lo histérico, a lo que Naruto sólo le devolvió la mirada de reojo con una ceja alzada.

-¡Te dije que me llevaras a mi coche! ¡Si te digo que hagas algo, lo haces, hijo de puta!

-Hey, hey, calladito te ves más bonito. Así que si no quieres que encere mi coche con tu cabeza, guarda silencio.

El pelinegro tragó saliva y cerró los puños con fuerza, y sin saber que responder se sentó en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Murmuró algo consternado, y luego se recostó de golpe en la arena, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y miró las estrellas en el firmamento, y como si se tratara de una inyección de morfina volvió a relajarse, olvidando su repentino pánico. El rubio norteamericano se le acercó tranquilamente y se sentó a su lado, y pronto se recostó también, imitándole.

No había nada que pudiera escucharse, salvo la música del oleaje contra la firmeza de la orilla y su caricia sigilosa sobre la arena.

-Es... Magnífico, ¿no?- Dijo el rubio iniciando una charla que sabía no llegaría a ningún lado. Y realmente no importaba, sólo quería hablar, saber que la tonta reacción del pelinegro se había evaporado.

-¿Qué cosa?- Le respondió Sasuke, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente para mirarle.

-Todo. La belleza oscura y... esos pequeños puntitos brillando encima.

-Son estrellas, no "puntos"

-Da igual. ¿No es magnífico?- volvió a preguntar aguantando la risa. Suspiró un par de veces para inhalar el mar junto al humo de su cigarrillo. Hubo un largo silencio.- ¿Te dormiste?

-No, solo mi estómago se revolvió un poco.- desvió la vista de la expresión burlona del rubio.- siento la cena en mi garganta.

-parece que no lo aguantas.- Sasuke lo miró confundido mientras Naruto reía y se encogía de hombros.- Me refiero a la marihuana. Y eso que es lo más _suave_.

Sasuke suspiró hondo, la brisa marina no ayudaba con las nauseas, así que se incorporó muy despacio, riéndose por lo bajo por su debilidad, ya le gustaría ver a ese rubio en medio de su familia y tratando de aguantarlos sin sentir náuseas.

-Bueno, ¿Cuánto te debo?

-Dije que te lo dejaba gratis esta vez, ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo el rubio sentándose despacio y tirando la colilla del cigarro.

-Como quieras, de todas formas tengo el dinero.

-No, no trajiste tu cartera.- cerró los ojos esperando la reacción airada del moreno.- Tampoco está en tu saco, y no vale la pena que lo busques.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo...?- Sasuke caminó rápido hacia el automóvil tambaleándose un poco, abrió la puerta y tiró de su saco a las apuradas, palmeando bruscamente con desesperación, intentando encontrar su cartera en algún recóndito bolsillo.- ¡Tú, idiota! ¡Devuélvemela!- Gritó histérico.

-¿Yo soy el idiota? Mr. Importante, ¡Ni siquiera la has traído, te dije! Más te vale aprender a tratarme bien si no quieres que te haga polvo.- Dijo arrogante el rubio.

-¿Y cómo podría confiar en ti? ¿Cómo sabes que no la traje? Dámela.

Estiró la mano hacia él expectante, y volvió a repetir la petición con un claro deje de enojo en su voz. Naruto cambió súbitamente su expresión fría y amenazante a una risa sincera, para luego reír con un estrépito y mirarle divertido, como si hubiese hecho la mejor broma en toda su vida. El pelinegro le miraba todavía atónito, y su cara se desfiguró por completo cuando Naruto sacó de su bolsillo trasero lo que claramente podía verse como una cartera, SU cartera, y con una risa pícara suya, dijo:

-Atrápame si la quieres.- Y echó a correr.

Sasuke lo miró perplejo por un par de segundos, todavía sin procesar la información. ¿Se la había quitado? ¿Cuándo?

Pero sí, se la había quitado, y estaba corriendo con ella en mano.

-¡OYE!- Gritó, y corrió tras el rubio como alma que lleva el diablo, maldiciéndolo y sintiendo la rabia burbujeando por sus venas. De la rabia pura se le pasaron todos los malestares.

El chico perseguido tan sólo reía mientras sus ágiles piernas se adelantaban una delante de la otra, llevándole una ventaja abismal al pobre muchacho menor, quien estaba siendo humillado por alguien que nunca creyó que ni siquiera conocería.

Ya cuando el estrés lo dominó por completo, Sasuke se dio cuenta tarde que Naruto tan solo estaba jugando con él, burlándose y todo. O bueno, eso último lo interpretó así cuando dieron la vuelta al coche por enésima vez, todavía corriendo, y todavía Naruto se partía de la risa al ver su desesperada expresión. Cansado de correr, bajó la velocidad, fulminando al rubio con la mirada, hasta caminar rodeando al coche semi-agazapado, como si fueran presa y cazador, aunque el primera no tomara muy en serio las amenazas del segundo.

-No es divertido si te cansas tan rápido. Eres aburrido Sasuke.- Y otra carcajada todavía más fuerte.- E ingenuo. Si realmente te hubiera querido robar, lo hubiera hecho hace rato. Allá en el prostíbulo.- Dijo Naruto, situándose cerca de un desconfiado Sasuke.

Al ver que su broma de mal gusto no había causado ni la más mínima gracia, le tendió lo que había causado toda aquella revuelta, y el otro apenas la recibió la abrió y se aseguró que todo estuviera en su lugar. Cuando estuvo cerciorado que nada le faltaba, guardó la susodicha billetera en su bolsillo y se lanzó automáticamente encima del rubio hecho una fiera, guiando su puño a esa hermosa carita bronceada llena de "bigotitos de gato" tatuados.

Hubo un fuerte golpe en seco y una cara ladeada por el impacto del mismo. Pasaron muchos segundos en los cuales nadie se movió, tan sólo las olas en la orilla. Los alegres y celestes ojos de Naruto se nublaron con rabia por la injusticia de haber sido golpeado, y en un rápido movimiento agarró a su agresor por los brazos, doblándoselos por delante de su pecho y apretó con sus manos tan bruscamente que marcó a rojo vivo sus muñecas. En ese momento el pelinegro estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, y el rubio lo acercó a sí amenazadoramente.

-Mira idiota, conozco muy bien a los pendejos ricos y malcriados como tú.- Sujetó más su agarre, ya que el chico comenzaba a intentar escapar. La valentía de Sasuke menguaba rápidamente al verse amenazado cual ratón frente a un gato.- ¿Me oíste? Sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero créeme que podrás llamarme de todo, y sin embargo no me enojaré. Pero vuelve a tratarme como a un ladrón embustero y ten por seguro que me convertiré en el demonio que crees que soy.-

Sasuke entonces lo miró fijo a los ojos, abrumado, e intentó zafarse de nuevo, moviendo sus brazos plegados sobre su propio pecho por la fuerza aplicada por Naruto cada vez más bruscamente, intentando apartarlo completamente en vano. Después de casi un minuto entero de lucha áspera y desigual, a sabiendas que no existía ninguna posibilidad que pudiera ganarle a un _pandillero_ con experiencia dejó de moverse guiado por puro instinto. Entonces fue cuando el rubio le fue soltando poco a poco, mirándole fijamente con una expresión indescifrable.

Lo que vio en los profundos ojos de Naruto (aunque dificultosamente, por la oscuridad de la noche y escasa luz proveniente del coche y la luna) no se lo esperó. Esos orbes repletos de turbia agua azul frente suyo, le decían, no supo cómo ni quiso saberlo, que junto a ese hombre yacía enterrado algo que estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué había en sus ojos? ¿Tensión, empatía? ¿Quizás algo de nostalgia? De todas formas esa mirada le provocó espasmos de escalofríos casi constantes, hasta que finalmente los brazos de ambos encontraron a sus costados del cuerpo, ya relajados.

El azul claro del cielo en días de sol lo paralizaron, y su estómago se revolvió. Su expresión facial debió ser única de ver, y sólo había una sola persona que le devolvía la mirada, fija en sus ojos negros. ¿Había silencio? Porque la mente de aquellos dos muchachos no paraban de escucharlo todo. Incluso lo que veían se transformaba en ruido en sus cabezas. Y a la vez, no pensaban en nada. Un solo impulso se hacía paso desde lo más profundo de sus instintos, pero se detenía justo antes de mover un solo músculo.

Acto seguido Naruto se separó un poco y sonrió como si nada hubiera ocurrido, con una sonrisa simple y llana que zanjó el tema. Sin decir nada se fue a su coche animado por algo que sólo él comprendía, y de los asientos traseros sacó una guitarra desgastada por el tiempo, alzándola en el aire a modo de presentación.

-Te presento al amor de mi vida.- La acarició como si de un suave animal se tratara.- Todos quienes me conocen la conocen a ella. Se llama _Lola_.-

-Tú vives drogado, ¿cierto?-

El norteamericano lo miró ofendido, como si hubiera insultado a su querida madre, pero el gesto en su cara era tan ridículo que no alcanzaba a amenazar de ninguna forma a Sasuke. Estrechó un poco los ojos y acentuando un puchero infantil desvió su mirada a su _guitarra-pareja_ y se sentó frente a su coche. La acomodó sobre su regazo y le dedicó una última mirada.

-¿Te gusta la música?- Dijo de pronto.

-Depende de qué tipo.- Respondió el joven sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Blues.-

-Entonces no.- Respondió cortante, a lo que el rubio rió estrepitosamente.

-No tienes idea de la vida, Sasuke. Espera, no me digas: te enseñaron a tocar el piano, el violín y _no-sé-qué-cosa-más_ con cuatro años de edad, y ahora quieres formar parte de la orquesta Nacional de Inglaterra y tocar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Reina.- Ante la fija mirada molesta del pelinegro, Naruto prosiguió:- Ah, ¿Me olvido de algo? Seguro que tus padres no quieren dejarte seguir tu sueño, porque quieren que tengas el mismo trabajo aburrido y demoledor de tus propios ideales que tu viejo.-

Se hizo un incómodo silencio en el cual la mirada de Sasuke estaba a punto de clavársele cual dagas en los ojos de Naruto por haberle provocado de tal forma, pero éste tan sólo ignoró el fastidio palpable de Sasuke y dijo asombrado y con los ojos abiertos:

-No me digas que acerté.-

El pelinegro se sentó delante de él desviando su mirada hacia un punto en la lejanía, apretando la mandíbula y poniendo su peor cara de seriedad. De pronto volvió a mirarle al norteamericano a los ojos.

-Sólo toco el violín, y desde los cinco.-

-Pero entonces... ¿Sí quieres estar en una orquesta y no te dejan? Mira tú, cosas de la vida.-

Sasuke chistó -Calla y muéstrame lo que sabes.-

Hubo una sonrisa traviesa de parte del rubio.

-Todas se enamoran cuando me escuchan tocar. Prométeme que no caerás rendido a mis pies, no me van los maricas. Nada personal.-

Le giñó el ojo para seguir la broma y Sasuke se permitió sonreír y mascullar un pequeño insulto para imponer su hombría, costumbre que aprendió con el paso de los años en el mundo dominado por los hombres. Entonces Naruto miró con pura dedicación a _Lola_ , la acarició nuevamente y acomodó sus brazos alrededor de ella, poniendo en su posición correspondiente a cada uno de sus largos dedos callosos, todo con una cierta lentitud que siempre reflejaba la pasión del artista por la música, y por el instrumento también.

Sasuke reconocía esa sensación de estar por tocar una melodía que no sólo se creaba con los dedos, sino con el alma. Así que apreció el pequeño show privado desde el momento en que estaba a punto de comenzar, contando hasta la expresión del rubio, ojos cerrados, cabeza gacha, ceño apenas fruncido. Hubo unos pequeños segundos de quietud y silencio que anticipaba al espectador que pronto se escucharía una nota, algo que indicara el inicio de una canción entera. Y así fue. Grave y profunda, precedía a otras notas que mantenían un ritmo lento, apenas más agudo, y repetía el patrón dos veces. Entonces Naruto comenzó a cantar bajito mientras seguía tocando el mismo ritmo suave en la guitarra, tomando por sorpresa a un Sasuke que no quería perderse un sonido.

Cantaba tan despacio que apenas se entendía lo que decía, era un suave murmullo con palabras al azar incrustadas en ella, formando frases.

 _-...All my life... Fighting a war... Can't talk... My heart... I'm alluded to.-*_

La letra iba a con la misma lentitud marcada por el pulso de la guitarra, pero de repente la intensidad cambió y los dedos de Naruto marcaban más notas y su voz se teñía de un arrebato de valentía, pero el pulso se mantenía fijo, estático. Sólo que su canto era sólo sonidos, parecía que había olvidado la letra, o que le daba vergüenza cantar. Su rasgueo en las cuerdas se volvió fuerte, agresivo y violento, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Antes de terminar la canción la cortó a la mitad. Sasuke le miró sorprendido, no se esperaba que hiciera eso. El chico de ojos claros levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la otra, inquisidora.

-¿Por qué no la terminaste?- Preguntó, realmente interesado por saber la respuesta.

-Pensé que no te gustaba.- Dijo el rubio sin más, con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

-Habrá sido la excepción.-

-Claro, como digas.-

-Toca otra…-

-Vale, pero hoy no se me ocurre otra que no sea... Deprimente.-

Rió con suavidad y algo así como alegría y comenzó otra canción, y esta vez no olvidó su letra. Hablaba sobre alguien quien cada noche se escapaba de su hogar y mentía. Alguien apegado a muerte a la noche. Luego esa persona se preguntaba qué dirían sus padres si lo vieran haciendo ciertas cosas, qué harían si supieran sobre él y alguien más... Y si debería sentirse avergonzado con la simple mención de su nombre. En sí la melodía era bastante sencilla, y no parecía tener la fuerza de la anterior canción. Esta vez la terminó y le miró, expectante por la crítica.

-Nada mal.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

-Sí.

-Bueno, tampoco es mi favorita...

Tomó aire relajado y miró para un costado, como cuando no hay nada más que decir. A Naruto esa clase de silencios le molestaban bastante, pero no parecía ser así con Sasuke, que recogía una pequeña piedra inusualmente laqueada entre las demás opacas, y la giraba entre sus dedos. Lo observó cómo escrutaba todo a su alrededor, como sumido por completo en sus pensamientos, y se preguntó cómo hacía alguien para ser tan solitario y silencioso.

Intentó romper el silencio un par de veces, pero no lo hizo. Ver aquellas expresiones relajadas en el rostro níveo era una imagen demasiado bella para interrumpirla. Aún así el azabache se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado, y alzó la vista, esperando que desviara la suya. Pero el rubio lo miró más aún, esa mirada expectante saliendo de esos inmensos y almendrados ojos era demasiado... demasiado ¿qué?

-¿Vas a seguir mirándome o quieres sacarme una fotografía?

-¿Qué? ¡AH!- Dejó a _Lola_ a un costado y se levantó rápidamente, dirigiéndose a su coche.- ¿Quieres probar algo más?

Abrió el portaequipaje y comenzó a hurgar entre unos bolsos que allí había, sacando algunos y abriendo otros. Estuvo así por unos momentos, refunfuñando en voz baja cuando no encontraba lo que estaba buscando, hasta que dio con uno rojo, de tamaño mediano que se encontraba en el fondo, justo debajo de todo. Se sentó en cuclillas y lo abrió, rebuscando dentro del bolso. Agarró entonces un pequeño maletín, lo dejó en un costado y comenzó a guardar todo el desastre que anteriormente había sacado, y se acercó con el maletín de cuero marrón en la mano.

Lo abrió para mostrarle lo que había en el interior, aunque sólo se veía un cuchillo y una solitaria bolsa de papel de supermercado, pero luego que la abrió, saco de dentro lo que parecía una libra de cocaína metida dentro de otra bolsa, esta vez plástica. La abrió y la dejó a un lado, se sentó en el suelo y preparó todo lo necesario con lo que allí había, con Sasuke mirando todo, sin perderse un detalle. Primero sacó un par de gramos con el cuchillo, los colocó prolijamente en la tapa de la lonchera y cerró la bolsa plástica. Con el lado sin filo del cubierto desparramó apenas el producto, lo aplastó y lo dividió en seis franjas separadas, todas del mismo largo y grosor, separadas por una pulgada de distancia. Todo aquello lo hizo tan sistemáticamente que a los vírgenes ojos del pelinegro le pareció como un arte, y ya tenía ganas de probar esa nueva sustancia para él, por el sólo hecho de haber presenciado aquél ritual perfeccionado por la práctica.

-Aún falta algo.- Dijo el rubio sacándolo de su letargo. El rubio se relamió los labios ansioso, y rompió el borde de la bolsa de papel y lo partió en dos. Examinó que las partes tuvieran el mismo tamaño y los enrolló, formando dos tubitos. Le entregó una a su espectador.- Es mejor así. No se desperdicia nada.-

Sasuke no era idiota, sabía lo que le estaban ofreciendo. Había una gran diferencia entre un poco de marihuana y un gramo entero de cocaína, asique dudó un poco en dar el primer paso, no dejaba de mirar el producto blanco dispuesto para su consumo en la tapa del maletín. A su mente recurrían comentarios escuchados a lo largo de toda su vida de qué tan destructiva era si no se consumía responsablemente. Y de seguro que él no quería acabar como un hombre con su futuro desperdiciado.

-La primera vez es asombroso.- Volvió a hablar el rubio con un tono de voz ronco, fijándole los azules ojos en los suyos, incitándole con una profunda y tranquila mirada.- Todo explota en apenas un segundo y ¡PUM! El mundo es tuyo.-

Acto seguido el rubio sonrió pícaro, y se inclinó e inhaló una línea tan rápida y perfectamente que su cara se contrajo de puro éxtasis y terminó gritando como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. Se tiró de espaldas al piso y comenzó a reír como borracho, mientras le presionaba a Sasuke que se uniera, a lo que el pelinegro sin pensarlo dos veces lo imitó y aspiró, tal como vio hacerlo a Naruto.

El polvo le picó en la nariz y lo sintió incomodo; Sasuke se vio tentado a buscar un pañuelo para sacar esa sustancia de allí dentro, pero apenas inhaló una gran cantidad de aire frío sintió que su corazón se aceleraba tanto que se le saldría del pecho, y en su sangre corría adrenalina pura. Al instante pudo entender a lo que se refería Naruto, ¡Esa mierda era increíble! Se sentía capaz de patear una roca de su tamaño y partirla en dos. ¡O mejor! ¡Mandarlo todo al soberano carajo! En vez de echarse al suelo como su compañero, se levantó de golpe y lanzó un grito de júbilo al aire, sonriendo como nunca antes. Dios, esa noche había reído mucho más que en todos esos años desde que su hermano se había largado de casa.

-¡Así se hace, _buddy*_!- El norteamericano le animó, mientras reía y se acercaba a aspirar otra línea.

-Esta mierda es genial. Dame más.

-Te dará un paro cardíaco, pero como quieras, amigo mío; Como dicen en mi tierra, es un país libre, y el tuyo también.-

El rubio le acercó su canutillo de papel, y el moreno no tardó nada en inhalar otra raya, a lo que contrajo su cara como su hubiese chupado un limón y se partió de risa. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era divertirse aún más.

-Tengo sed.- Dijo el pelinegro con la voz entrecortada, respirando agitado.- ¿Tienes whisky?

-Tengo cerveza.

-Trae.

Se levantó rápido del suelo dirigiéndose a su coche y se limpió la parte trasera de los _jeans_ , que estaba repleta de pequeñas piedrecillas. Sabía de sobra cuáles iban a ser los efectos inmediatos en el joven, y eso le empezaba a provocar cada vez más. Sacó de la guantera dos botellas de alcohol y tomó un poco dentro del coche, volvió rápido cerca del pelinegro, le pasó su cerveza y observó cómo tomó un largo trago directamente de la boca de la botella. El azabache se secó sus labios entreabiertos lentamente con la manga de su camisa y le miró con unos ojos negros profundos, hipnóticos.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de cuán bello era el hombre que tenía enfrente. Cabellos rubios alborotados, ojos azules y bravos, postura perfecta, bien formado, pectorales de infarto que se notaban a través de su remera blanca, brazos fuertes y tatuados por completo. Y sobre todo, extremadamente varonil.

Tironeó de su propia camisa en un intento de desabotonarla mientras sorteaba la distancia que había entre los dos, observando con satisfacción que el rubio le imitaba, estando de rápidamente con el torso desnudo, y fue prácticamente Naruto quien le quitó la musculosa que tenía debajo de su camisa, y quien lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó feroz. Ninguno de los dos se preguntaba qué carajos estaban haciendo, ya tendrían tiempo para hacerlo. Por el momento sentían sus lenguas mezclarse junto con sus aromas, y esa punzante sed que se genera en la boca cuando se desea beber de la otra. Todo se reducía a dos cuerpos que debían de ser atendidos con urgencia: Sasuke entrelazaba una mano en la cabeza contraria tirando del cabello sin piedad, mientras la otra recorría lujuriosa el torso de Naruto, bajando peligrosamente donde los pantalones comenzaban, mientras que éste le ganaba la partida y comenzaba a bajarle los suyos y a atraerlo desde la cintura. En medio de la desenfrenada e inmoral calentura, ambas erguidas pollas ya estaban liberadas y siendo masturbadas salvajemente. Separaron sus bocas para intentar respirar, pero tan sólo jadeaban como perros, sin mirarse a los ojos. Sentían sus pieles sudorosas chocar cada vez que movían sus pelvis sincronizados para delante, para que el frote de sus miembros con sus manos fuera aún más placentero, más brutal. Sasuke se asombraba de los rápidos movimientos que el rubio ejecutaba a la perfección, y se permitió ver hacia abajo y deleitarse con el cuerpo semidesnudo de su compañero.

Sus perfectos y marcados músculos se movían deliciosamente conjuntos, y la tostada piel que los recubría estaba repleta de tatuajes. Palabras que no alcanzaba a leer, dibujos que no comprendía y una gran cara de un zorro sereno en el medio del pecho. Con ver todo aquello en el estado en que se encontraba se excitaba aún más: Las imágenes acudían a él tan rápido que terminaban por marearlo, pero no dejaban de entrar en su cabeza y estimularle en sobremanera. Luego vio el pene de Naruto, y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrodilló y lo masturbó frente a su cara. No conforme con aquello, acercó su boca y sin más miramientos le dio un largo y tortuoso lametón.

-La tienes... enorme.- Comentó ya sintiéndose demasiado mareado.

-Gracias.

El pelinegro se dio vuelta para darse valor con otra línea más y quizás un trago largo de cerveza, y cuando terminó se dio vuelta para seguir con su tarea. El mareo cada vez se intensificaba y le costaba mantener la mirada sin que se le cerraran los ojos y le entraran ganas de vomitar, pero aún así se sentía tan bien que continuó, y siguiendo su instinto se llevó el glande a la boca. Escuchó un gemido ahogado proveniente de Naruto y un siseo de placer, y sintió dos manos en su cabeza que lo alentaban a seguir con la felación. Pero demonios, era demasiado grande y no le entraba por completo en la boca.

-¡Auch! Cuidado los dientes.

Iba a replicar, pero recordó que tenía algo en su boca que se lo impedía, por lo que en venganza le mordió un poco, sólo para molestarle y escuchar cómo se quejaba. Intentó meter un poco más, y comenzó a chupársela como si realmente tuviera experiencia en ello. Se dio cuenta de que si ponía su garganta como si fuera a bostezar entraría más, asique lo hizo y pronto escuchó los gemidos ahogados del rubio, que lo motivó para seguir. Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, y ese sucio y excitante sonido que provocaba. Sasuke realmente estaba disfrutando de chupársela a un hombre.

A un hombre.

Y eso lo convertía en un completo marica.

* * *

 **Nota de autoras:**

*25 millas: 40 kilómetros

*" _...All my life... Fighting a war... Can't talk... My heart... I'm alluded to."_ Esta parte es un fragmento entrecortado de _Bravado_ de _Lorde_ , cuya canción habla sobre la valentía personal. Traducido sería: _"...Toda mi vida... Luchando una guerra... Que no puedo decir... Mi corazón... Soy aludido."_

 _*_ La otra canción que Naruto toca es _Mamma Do_ de _Pixie Lott_ ,inspirada en un cover que _Lorde_ hizo.

* _Buddy:_ Amigo, colega, hermano. Es una jerga del idioma inglés.

Bueno, hola! hacía mucho tiempo no publicábamos. Pero aquí está el capítulo 2, con nueve páginas en Word.

Qué les pareció? Demasiado enredado? Demasiada droga y homosexualidad? O Demasiada poca? Dejen sus opiniones en los _reviews!_ Serán siempre bien recibidas, mientras no sean ofensivas (?)

Adiós y nos leemos!

 _Alani Rowan_


End file.
